Apple Gum
by littlerebel15
Summary: The theft of a packet of gum leads to an interesting form of punishment. Quintis one-shot.


**Prompt:Person A (Toby) takes person B's (Happy) food,snack,sweets, etc.**

**Sorry if this is somewhat ooc.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story.**

Happy had bought a packet of apple flavored gum while at the mechanic shop.

It was a small treat to herself despite hating the idea of basically chewing edible plastic. She tossed the little packet on the cashier counter along with the various engine oils and screws. On her way home, she got hit on by a motorcycle rider who lifted his helmet and winked at her; the mechanic immediately shut the biker down by stating the likely hood of him cracking his head if he took his helmet off at an intersection before speeding off.

Happy arrived to the garage to find Toby being the only looking up from the books he was reading, he filled Happy in on where the rest of the cyclone was.

"Megan called."

Happy heaved her purchases on her workbench,"Is she all right?" Toby shut his books and placed them on his desk." Oh she's fine. Just got a hankering for ice cream and Sylvester volunteered to pay despite lecturing about the risk of getting sick from it."

"Typical." She shrugged at the genius's habit.

"Yeah well, Paige said to call her if you wanted anything so they could bring it back for you." He approached her workbench and curiously looked through her bags of purchases." Ooooh, are you working on something new?" He asked excitedly as he picked out one of the wrenches from the bags. She snatched the wrench from the shrink's hand and slapped his hand away from the rest of the items." Don't touch anything Curtis, I spent good money on these things and I don't want anything damaged. Like I've said before, you're a spiller." She turned to her shelves in search of her funnel." I'll be right back," she started walking to her garage before turning menacingly to Toby." Don't take anything, do you understand?"

He smiled cheekily," Sure thing princess." His eyes followed her till she was out of sight before looking through the bags again. They were filled with typical Happy- style purchases: wrenches,screws,various engine oils and…gum. He looked to the entrance of Happy's garage before opening the bright green package and popping a piece of gum into his mouth. Hearing the approaching footsteps, he quickly shoved the packet into his pocket and hurriedly tip- toed to his side of the garage.

She walked in with funnel in hand and suspiciously looked over to Toby who had suddenly taken a great interest in his books once again. Choosing to ignore it, she returned to finishing the task of taking everything out of the bags and start the oil change on the engine. When she finished taking everything out she realized she was missing the little bright green packet of gum. She picked up her receipt to make sure she purchased it (she did) and flipped the plastic bags upside down, but to no avail, the packet was no where to be seen.

"I could've sworn-" she peered out of the corner of her eye and noticed Toby's jaw moving. _Bingo_. She walked over to him , arms crossed over her chest.

"Give me back my gum."

Toby looked at her innocently." What gum?"

Happy wasn't having his banter,"Alright, for a shrink, you're dealing with this situation horribly. I bought apple flavored gum and your breath smells like apple."

Toby started to chew again, a smirk playing on his lips."Is that a good thing?"

She held out an open palm," Toby, give me my gum"

"Make me."

_Oh,that is it._

She forcefully grabbed him by his shirt down to eye level, ready to to pull his nose till he begs for mercy. She then had an idea; if he wants to play, hell, why can't she participate? She noticed the shrink had become silent, eyes wide as saucers at the sudden proximity of their faces. Happy smirked and brushed her nose against his. She noted the little details of his face as her eyes scanned him, turning the tables as she analyzed him: brown eyes that had touches of hazel, the small scar on the side of his eye from when they fell down the ravine…

She heard him gulp nervously,"Hap…?" Her eyes locked with his again." I want my gum." Happy declared before bringing her lips to his.

Toby noticed in the fog of this predicament, that Happy had very, _very_ soft lips in comparison to his chapped lips. He felt her hands loosen their grip on his shirt and make their way to lock around his neck, tilting her head as she adjusted. Toby slowly slid his hands around her hips and pulled her tighter against him, hearing her sigh.

He was losing his mind: He was kissing the girl who he had been hitting on for years now and lord was it worth the wait. He felt her play with the hair at the nape of his neck and leisurely slid her tongue into his mouth, making toby stutter step and bump the edge of his desk. Happy giggle against his lips, quite proud of herself that she was responsible for his reactions right now.

Their little make out session lasted for a while, Toby actually managing to make the mechanic moan as he slipped his hands under her tank and kneaded the muscles on her lower back, chuckling and muttering 'looks who's good with their hands now'. Eventually, Happy pulled away and gently pushed him back who was trying to follow her face. She stepped back and snapped the gum she had managed to slip from his mouth, holding the neon green packet triumphantly.

"Want gum?" She teased, smirking. He grabbed her wrist and spun her so she was pinned between him and his desk. "I'll steal your gum if it means we do this every time." He breathed before attacking her lips once again.

**FIN**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
